


Just For The Night

by Graystorm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graystorm/pseuds/Graystorm
Summary: The entire symposium was captivated by their hostess, including a certain misthios, looking for answers.





	1. Chapter 1

A hush ran over the symposium, the din of conversation slowly ceasing. Kassandra saw Sokrates' eyes move, and turned to follow his gaze.

Aspasia, the whispers carried, some in awe while others in undisguised disgust, as a beautiful woman dressed in Athenian blue strode calmly down the steps. Her obsidian curls hung at her shoulders, a blue circlet at her forehead, framing a heart shaped face with well-defined features. Her mouth was set at a small smile as she greeted a guest, nodding at others milling nearby. Her gaze settled on Kassandra, the obvious new face, and Kassandra felt her heart flutter as the woman nodded to her, her smile turning just a little genuine. Not knowing where to look, Kassandra turned back to Sokrates. 

A grin appeared on Sokrates' face, as he had just spotted Alkibiades. Already nodding his head in farewell, Sokrates marched towards the fair man, leaving Kassandra alone with a sour faced Aristophanes. 

Quickly ducking her head, she departed, hearing a huff from the skinny man. Slowly, she made her way towards the hetaera, her eyes scanning her, trying to read what kind of woman this Aspasia would turn out to be. But the woman was unreadable, and soon Kassandra found herself facing the woman, bowing her head ever so slightly. 

"I couldn't help but notice your talent for debate. Well done," Aspasia spoke, her eyes glinting slightly. Kassandra was take aback by her accent. Definitely not Greek. Possibly Anatolian, if the brothel from last week was anything to go by. 

"Sokrates is... an interesting character," Kassandra replied steadily, glancing over her shoulder. 

Aspasia smiled, a hint of white teeth making its way past smooth, painted lips. Kassandra saw the smile reach her eyes, and realised she was the recipient of a genuine smile. Her head buzzed, whether from the wine or that bright flash of teeth, she did not know.

Suddenly, Phoibe materialized next to Aspasia. Kassandra had to blink once, grinning slightly at the memory of the young girl's foot races against her, back on Kephallonia. 

"Ah, Phoibe," Aspasia said, her voice growing soft, the light slowly petering out of her eyes. "Perikles has retired to the balcony already, has he? His ability to sneak off and sulk is second to none."

Phoibe giggled slightly. 

"I can go get him, and Kassandra can help! Everybody listens when she talks," Phoibe said. 

Kassandra smiled, gazing fondly at the child. 

Aspasia, glanced at Kassandra, clearly seeing the love for the girl pouring undisguised from the misthios. Her own heart softened slightly, the misthios' expression tugging softly at her mind. Oh how little she resembled Deimos. 

"That'll be fine. Run along, Kassandra will be right behind you," Aspasia said, smiling warmly at the misthios. Kassandra returned the gesture, a warm feeling settling in her belly. 

Phoibe nodded, stepping away from the pair. Aspasia's gaze returned to Kassandra, her brown eyes hardening. 

"Allow me to introduce myself," Aspasia said, her voice taking an authoritarian tone. "My name is Aspasia. I had to go to great lengths to cover up your work in Megaris." 

A light blush settled on the misthios' face. Nevertheless, she would not back down. 

"Your spies have been watching me. I knew you people couldn't be trusted," Kassandra sneered, although Aspasia could sense the lack of true malice. 

"We do what we must to survive, and there's no shame in that. It's how you got here - how _I _got here."

Aspasia paused, her eyes travelling downwards at the dress Kassandra had been fitted with. 

"The clothes, they fit you well, I trust?"

Aspasia took her time drinking in the woman before her, the toned muscles, angular jaw, full bodice. She loved the way the neck revealed more skin, how it glowed with health. She mapped the innumerable scars littering the visible skin, and she had to resist the urge to touch them, wanting to know whether the skin was really as smooth as it looked. 

"Yes, thank you, although it is a bit uncomfortable." The blush on Kassandra's cheeks burned brighter as the woman before her dragged her gaze down her body, visibly stopping at her chest. Not one to be outdone, she forced herself to keep the woman's gaze, her Amber eyes flashing defiantly. 

Aspasia's amusement grew. So, this misthios liked to play games. Well, she was about to lose tonight. 

She smiled mildly, gesturing slightly as her smoky eyes dimmed. 

"It seems we have the attention of the entire room without a single eye being fixed on us." Judging by the look on the misthios' face, she wasn't capable of looking at anyone else. 

"If my husband can escape, I don't see why I should remain here. If you wish to continue this conversation..."

Aspasia sighed slightly, her hand just brushing Kassandra's shoulder. Goosebumps rose, and despite the heat Kassandra's mind flashed at the thought of those hands working somewhere else. Licking her lips, she followed Aspasia. 


	2. Night Whispers

The symposium was merry, with laughter echoing into the night sky. Kassandra, intoxicated after her talk with Euripides, followed Aspasia through the crowd, watching her curves sway as she walked. Kassandra bit her lip, all thoughts of her mother momentarily put aside. Now her mind was on other, more _pleasurable _activites. 

Aspasia turned her head to look back at the misthios, watching the taller woman bump into someone, her eyes clearly preoccupied. Biting back a grin, she grabbed Kassandra's hand, amused at the surprise etched in the other woman's face. Pulling her, they walked through an archway, down a dark corridor where guests milled about. On the right, a stairway led towards the roof, and Aspasia led Kassandra up. In the cool evening breeze, Kassandra's chiton fluttered slightly, giving Aspasia a glimpse of bronze legs, muscled and scarred. Suppressing a shiver, Aspasia led her to a small, square room jutting out of the rooftop, mindful of Perikles and Herodotos. 

The room was dimly lit, and adorned with an insane amount of pillows and blankets. It was clearly an andron, although Kassandra doubted Perikles ever used it. Feeling a push at her back, she stumbled a little on a carpet, turning around only to find her lips locked with Aspasia's. 

Instantly, her mind cleared. She was accutely aware of how soft the shorter woman's lips were, and how good it felt to slip her tongue through. Her hands moved on their own, tangling in Aspasia's dark curls, pulling her face closer as she explored every inch of her mouth. A small moan, almost a sigh, escaped Aspasia's lips as her eyes fluttered, heartbeat rising steadily. 

Kassandra pushed Aspasia against the door, holding her in place. Her right hand pulled gently at Aspasia's hair, tilting her head upwards, her neck now fully exposed. Breaking the kiss, Kassandra trailed her way down to Aspasia's pulse point, watching the woman with lidded eyes as she bit gently. 

Aspasia's mind went blank. There was no war, no cult, no Perikles, just Kassandra. Kassandra with her gorgeous, sharp face, golden skin and toned arms. Kassandra who was currently biting hard enough to leave a mark. But at this point Aspasia didn't care, Perikles himself could come in and she wouldn't stop, she couldn't possibly stop. Biting back a moan, her hands snaked up to Kassandra's hair, undoing her braid. Locks of smooth brown hair tumbled down the misthios' back. Aspasia pulled slightly, until both their eyes met, breaths shakily being drawn in. 

"I can see my _mater_ won't be part of this conversation," Kassandra said, trying to look calm even has heart burst at the sight of the purple bruise on the shorter woman's neck. 

Aspasia hummed, her left hand moving to Kassandra's lips, brushing them slightly. Kassandra let out a low growl, the lust evident in her eyes. Smiling, Aspasia pushed past Kassandra, dropping to a pile of furs. She poured a cup of wine from a pitcher, her eyes never leaving Kassandra's. 

"Care to join?"she said, her eyebrow raising slightly. 

Kassandra swallowed thickly, moving slowly towards Aspasia. She watched Aspasia take a sip of her wine, watched her throat bob slowly as she swallowed. The bruise on her neck glowed in the dim light, and it was all Kassandra could do to stop herself from _consuming_ this woman whole. 

Aspasia sat on her knees, pulling Kassandra's hand. She pulled the misthios on top of her, her legs firmly keeping her in place. Kassandra huffed slightly. As if she was going to leave. 

Their lips crashed once more, and Kassandra could taste the wine on her tongue. Her hand rested on Aspasia's nape, bringing her face closer. She felt the other woman's hands slide to the clips fastening her chiton in place. Slowly, her chiton was pulled away, until she was bare bottomed, having only worn a breast band. 

She purred slightly as Aspasia ran her hands down her back, feeling every muscle and every dip in the skin where a scar would be. 

She unclasped Aspasia's neckpiece, slowly stripping away each piece of cloth, enjoying her every reaction. Kassandra didn't stop, removing the breast band as well. 

Kassandra kissed Aspasia's neck, moving down. She bit her collarbone, eliciting a loud, breathy moan. Blowing on it gently, she looked up, watching the woman's expressions. Aspasia, sensing a stop, looked down at Kassandra, and her heart exploded at the sight before her. Biting her lip, she drew Kassandra's face back to her, the kissing getting greedy. 

"What do you want?"Kassandra whispered softly in Aspasia's ear, sending a shiver down her back. 

"I-I want you,"she moaned as Kassandra bit the base of her ear. 

"Where do you want me?" Kassandra replied, smirking, as her right hand grasped Aspasia's nipple, rolling the tip with her fingers. 

Curses left Aspasia mouth as she bucked slightly, seeking friction where she needed it the most. She felt the heat in her core roar, Kassandra's words fueling her hunger. 

"Where do you want me?" Kassandra repeated, her hand moving faster. 

"Ah- Kassandra please I-" Aspasia breath hitched as Kassandra's hand moved lower, resting at her hip bone. 

"Where do you want me?" Kassandra growled, her fingertips brushing Aspasia's exposed thighs. 

Kassandra waited a moment, then plunged two fingers in. A strangled cry left Aspasia as she clutched at Kassandra's shoulders, nails digging in hard. Kassandra's thumb circled the small bulb at the top of Aspasia's folds, causing Aspasia to buck, seeking more pressure. 

Slowly, Kassandra quickened her pace, moving in and out with conviction. Aspasia could hardly keep up, her hips moving sloppily along with each of Kassandra's thrusts, yet Kassandra kept her thumb away from Aspasia's clit. She dragged her nails across the misthios' shoulder blades, leaving long scratches to add to the scars. 

Kassandra's name tumbled out of Aspasia's lips, along with a few words she could never be caught in public saying. Kassandra could feel Aspasia building, could feel her walls tighten. An idea popped into her head, and just as she felt Aspasia reach her peak, she pulled out, licking her fingers as the woman under her swore like a sailor. 

"Kassandra you- ah, Kassandra..." Aspasia struggled to get out, her voice chocking slightly. Kassandra gave a throaty chuckle, her voice deep and warm as she spoke. 

"Trust me."

Aspasia closed her eyes, sighing deeply. 

Kassandra started slowly, building up to the pace she had before. Aspasia's breath hitched as Kassandra added another finger. 

"Kass... Kassandra," she moaned into the misthios' shoulder. 

Kassandra gasped as Aspasia's nails dragged into her skin, enjoying the pain. Encouraged by the breathy panting of her partner, she pummeled the woman under her, crashing in and out. 

Kassandra watched every expression flit across Aspasia's face. When she curled her fingers, did the Athenian noble enjoy it? From the incoherent babbles coming from her, Kassandra didn't doubt it. Still, she needed _something_ to make this night different from any other. 

She pulled out once more, Aspasia crying out in frustration. Despite Kassandra's own growing needs, she wanted this to last, just to see the composed noble break down at her fingers. But she knew the woman would never forgive her if she kept on denying the pleasure they had both been chasing, and soon Kassandra found herself face to face with Aspasia's slick, hot folds. 

Hot breath tickled Aspasia's clit, the anticipation killing her. She felt Kassandra's tongue circle her clit, felt her nose push through her folds. She closed her eyes, stars peeking through the dark. Soon, Kassandra's pace picked up, fucking the noble with her tongue. Aspasia's hands Tangled in Kassandra's locks, pushing her deeper to where she desperately needed it. 

It didn't take long for Aspasia to reach the edge again, her worked up body slick with sweat. Every move Kassandra made sent a jumble of incoherent words of praise tumbling out of her mouth, gradually turning into gasps as the heat in her core grew and the tension in her abdomen increase. 

Her legs curled around Kassandra's body, determined to keep the misthios in her place. Kassandra chuckled, sending shivers down her back. 

"By the gods... If you move..." Aspasia moaned as Kassandra's tongue hit her clitoris. 

Kassandra had no intention of moving this time. Her tongue continued to move against Aspasia's clit, drawing out long moans. Sucking slightly, she felt the nobles' body tense, and sensing a close orgasm, clasped her legs, pulling them wider apart. 

Aspasia came instantly, her back arching off of the rugs, her fingers pulling at Kassandra's hair. She felt the hot pool of liquid seep into Kassandra's tongue, the muscles in her legs relaxing as her body gradually came down from the high of her wonderful orgasm. 

Aspasia ran her hands through her hair, eyes closed. She felt Kassandra move and opened her eyes, startling at the close proximity of Kassandra's face. 

The misthios grinned slightly, her finger lightly tracing the bruise she had created on Aspasia's collarbone. Their eyes met, and despite the whole ordeal Aspasia blushed slightly. Kassandra's grin widened. 

"Getting shy right now would be pointless," Kassandra said, laying next to Aspasia. 

Aspasia huffed, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Although, I've never enjoyed anyone's company this much," Kassandra sighed, laying on her side, her head propped up on her elbow. 

"So you do this at every commander's symposium?" Aspasia said, her eyes roaming Kassandra's body in the dim light. 

"Surprisingly, no. Of course, no commander lived long enough for me to formally aquaint myself with their wives." Kassandra's face drew closer, her hands curling around Aspasia's hips, turning the shorter woman towards her. 

"Silver tongue," Aspasia whispered, her eyes glued to Kassandra's lips. 

"You seemed to love my tongue just a few moments ago," Kassandra muttered as their lips met once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that turned out to take longer than expected. This is the longest smut I've ever written, and it also happens to be my first. Hope it's actually read worthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I love their dynamic, Kassandra being chaos and Aspasia being order. I wish the game had gone into more detail about that. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!!


End file.
